A number of beverage dispenser designs are well known in the art. These include carbonated beverage dispensers, non-carbonated beverage dispensers, beverage brewing systems, and liquor distribution systems. Many beverage dispenser designs have separate nozzles to pour (dispense) different beverages. Some beverage dispensers are capable of dispensing a variety of beverages out of a single nozzle.
Beverage dispensers sometimes have an interface device (e.g., a keypad) for the selection of options such as cup size or beverage. Such an interface device is usually designed with appropriate beverage options for a particular establishment (e.g., a restaurant) and has a set number of buttons. Prior to installation, the buttons on the interface device are assigned to dispense the particular beverages chosen for that establishment.
However, the adaptability of such known beverage dispensers may be less than ideal. For example, once installed, it may be difficult to change the number of keys on the interface device. Also, it may be difficult to reprogram the keys to dispense different beverages without manually changing the interface device and/or switching beverage syrups at input valves. If a particular beverage is depleted, or no longer desired, it may be necessary to block out the associated input button or obtain a new interface device. To add a new beverage, it may be necessary to obtain a new interface device with a new button for the added beverage.
Embodiments of the invention address this less than ideal adaptability and other problems, individually and collectively.